militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BBC First World War centenary season
The BBC First World War centenary season is the marking of the centenary of World War One across the BBC. Programming starts in 2014 and will last until 2018, like the time frame of the war. The BBC season will include 130 newly commissioned programmes which will last over 2500 hours. The programmes will be broadcast by BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three, BBC Four, BBC Parliament, BBC News, BBC Alba, CBBC, CBeebies, BBC World Service, BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 2, BBC Radio 3, BBC Radio 4, BBC Radio Cymru, BBC Radio Ulster, BBC Radio Foyle, BBC Radio Scotland, BBC Radio nan Gàidheal and BBC Asian Network. History The First World War centenary season was announced on 16 October 2013 by the BBC. Adrian Van Klaveren, the BBC World War One Centenary controller called the project the "biggest and most ambitious pan-BBC project ever commissioned". Programmes Documentaries ''Britain's Great War'' Britain's Great War will be co-produced with The Open University and presented by Jeremy Paxman. The series explores how Britain and its people were affected by the war. The series will be broadcast on BBC One and there will be four episodes with each episode lasting 60 minutes. ''Teenage Tommies'' Teenage Tommies will broadcast on BBC Two and last 60 minutes. In this documentary, Fergal Keane discovers the stories of child soldiers. ''The Story Of Women In World War One'' The Story Of Women In World War One documents the accomplishments of women during the war. Kate Adie will present it and it will air on BBC Two. ''Royal Cousins At War'' Royal Cousins At War will consist of two parts, each lasting 60 minutes. The first part looks at the tensions between Queen Victoria's family members. The second part looks at how the European royal families contributed to the war. It will air on BBC Two and was produced by Blakeway Productions. ''Pipers Of The Trenches'' Pipers Of The Trenches is a 60 minute documentary that will air on BBC Two. ''The Machine Gun & Skye's Band Of Brothers'' Presented by Neil Oliver, the 60 minute documentary will air on BBC Two and describes the Maxim gun. ''My Great War'' This 60 minute documentary will broadcast on BBC Two. It is based on interviews conducted 50 years ago for The Great War. ''Gallipoli'' Gallipoli will focus on the Gallipoli Campaign which took place in the Ottoman Empire. The production company for this 60 minute documentary is Blakeway Productions and it will broadcast on BBC Two. ''The World's War'' David Olusoga, a historian and film-maker, tells the First World War from the perspective of Indian, African and Asian troops. The two part series will broadcast on BBC Two. ''Tommy And Jerry's Camera'' Testimony Films made this hour-long documentary for BBC Four. Photographs which were taken by British and German soldiers will have their stories revealed. ''Forgotten Heroes - Indian Army In The Great War'' BBC Radio 2 tells the story of men from the British Indian Army through their letters. ''Keep The Home Fires Burning'' This 60 documentary on BBC Radio 2 is about Ivor Novello and Keep the Home Fires Burning, the war song he composed in 1914. ''1914 - Day By Day'' Margaret MacMillan will present daily from June to August 2014. Created by Somethin' Else, it is split into 42 parts with each one lasting four minutes for BBC Radio 4. ''How Britain Went To War'' Peter Hennessy describes how Britain planned the war on BBC Radio 4. ''Month Of Madness'' Christopher Clark explains the reasons for the war from the perspective of Sarajevo, Saint Petersburg, Berlin, Paris and London. Each part of the five-part series will run for 15 minutes and is produced by Blakeway Productions. ''Voices Of The First World War'' Voices Of The First World War will be co-produced by Imperial War Museums and made for BBC Radio 4. The series describes what happened according to those who were fighting. ''Real Time World War One on the Jeremy Vine Show'' Real Time World War One sees Jeremy Vine present events as they unfolded on BBC Radio 2. Unique Productions produced 15 15-minute parts. ''The War That Changed The World'' Amanda Vickery presents the series which sees BBC World Service, BBC Radio 3 and the British Council partner to show the impact of the war on the different countries that took part. ''India's Forgotten War'' Anita Rani tells us about India's response to the war in this documentary. ''I Don't Remember The War'' In this series on the BBC World Service, writers aged under 36 explore what their ancestors did during the war. Historical Debate ''The Pity Of War'' Niall Ferguson argues that Britain should have stayed out of war in this 90 minute debate for BBC Two. ''The Necessary War'' Max Hastings argues in The Necessary War that Britain was right to enter the war in this 60 minute debate for BBC Two. ''To War'' Mark D’Arcy describes the Parliamentary speeches and political actions that lead to Britain fighting in the war on BBC Parliament. ''Long Shadow'' David Reynolds goes over the legacy of the war. The three-part series was produced by ClearStory for BBC Two. ''Rethinking The Culture Of World War One'' In Cradle Of Jazz Alyn Shipton tells us about the birth of jazz as a result of African-American troops being sent to America and Europe with their music. In Life In The Tomb Angela de Angelis adapts one of Greece's novels about the war. Minds At War is about Thomas Mann, Otto Dix and Rose Macaulay. ''Woman's Hour'' Woman's Hour shows how the war affected women. ''The Battle For The Meaning Of World War One'' The Battle For The Meaning Of World War One questions which version of the war we commemorate. Arts & Music ''Artists Of War'' This documentary will be presented by Andrew Graham-Dixon and will feature Walter Sickert, David Bomberg and Paul Nash. ''Writers Of The Somme'' ''The Great War - An Elegy: A Culture Show Special'' ''The Poet Who Loved The War: Ivor Gurney'' ''1914-1918 - The Cultural Front'' ''Music On The Brink'' ''The Ballads Of The Great War'' ''Live In Concert - The Vienna Philharmonic In Sarajevo'' ''A Soldier And A Maker - Ivor Gurney On Radio 3'' ''Music In The Great War'' ''Soldier Songs'' Drama ''The Ark'' ''The Passing-Bells'' ''War Poems'' ''Great War Diary'' ''37 Days'' ''Our World War'' ''Oh, What A Lovely War'' ''All Is Calm - The Christmas Truce'' ''War Horse'' ''Home Front'' ''Tommies'' Across The UK ''Ireland's Great War'' ''My Great-Grandad’s Great War'' ''With Love From The Front'' ''The Man Who Shot The Great War'' ''Our Place In The War'' ''And The Band Played Waltzing Matilda'' ''Ballad Of The Unknown Soldier'' ''The Photograph/An Dealbh'' ''Diary Of World War One'' ''Eòrpa – HMS Timbertown'' ''The Handsome Lads/Na Gillean Grinn'' ''The Battlefield/Sìnt’ Sa Bhlàr'' ''The School That Went To War'' ''Shinty Heroes/Curaidhean Na Camanachd'' ''Weekly War Briefing/Seachdain Sa Chogadh'' ''Small Hands In A Big War'' ''The Writers’ Propaganda Bureau'' ''Welsh Towns At War'' ''Cymry 24'' ''The Welsh And World War One/Cymry’r Rhyfel Byd Cyntaf'' ''The Greatest Welshman Never Heard Of'' ''The Great War Live'' ''Wales And The Great War Today'' ''The Man They Couldn’t Kill – Frank Richards And The Great War'' ''Stiwdio'' Children ''Horrible Histories'' A 40-minute episode of Horrible Histories describes how Girl Guides passed secret information, the war trenches and the football match during the Christmas truce. ''Emily's Army'' Emily's Army is a three-part series set during the war. ''My Story'' Nicky Campbell presents this 15-minute special which compares the past with the present. ''Operation Ouch! A special episode of ''Operation Ouch! shows what medicine was like during the war. Special Editions ''The Antiques Roadshow'' Two episodes of Antiques Roadshow will mark the 2014 centenary on BBC One. ''Songs Of Praise'' Two episodes of Songs of Praise filmed in Belgium and France will mark the centenary on BBC One. The first one, The Shadow Of War, will broadcast in August 2014 and will be presented by Bill Turnbull. The second episode, War And Peace, is about the carols which were popular during the war. ''The Why Factor'' Mike Williams looks at sacrifice and memorialisation. References External links *Marking the centenary of World War One across the BBC Category:2013 British television programme debuts Category:2014 British television programme debuts Category:2010s British television series Category:Upcoming television series